The Chilling Tour
by Berrie Salamander
Summary: James and Fred are in detention, so it falls to Dominique to be the guide for 'James and Fred's Chilling Tour of Hogsmeade'.


This is my 10th story! I have reached double digits with a story that is about one of my favourite characters, Dominique. Which is weird… how can one of my favourite characters be someone who isn't even mentioned in the books? Oh well.

Thanks for all the reviews for my other next gen one-shots!

The Chilling Tour

Friday night in the Gryffindor common room was always a very excitable time, even more so on the Friday nights before the Hogsmeade visits. One Friday in October, the third years were getting slightly beside themselves, as the first Hogsmeade trip of the year was the next day. Dominique Weasley, however, had been to Hogsmeade countless times, and was sitting in the corner, alone. Her best friend, Daniel, was off spending 'quality time' with his girlfriend Hannah, and her other best friend Owen was attempting to chat up a third year… Dominique narrowed her eyes. He was attempting to chat up Roxanne. She wandered over.

" Owen!" she said cheerily. " Busy are we? I didn't know it was common practice for sixth years to chat up the third years."

" We were just having an innocent conversation," he insisted, but he looked extremely guilty.

" Like hell you are; I know you too well, Owen Boot," she snorted.

At that moment, the portrait hole opened, and James and Fred swaggered in. They headed straight for Dominique, Roxanne and Owen.

" Hello Dom, loveliest cousin of all - " began Fred, grinning.

" What do you want?" she cut across him.

" Just to ask a favour!" he replied. " You see, we've been banned from going into Hogsmeade tomorrow, because, would you believe it, old Mags the Charms teacher thinks we flooded the boys bathroom on the third floor."

" I think she's gone mad in her old age," added James with a sigh.

" Or maybe she saw you running from the bathroom soaking wet?" suggested Roxanne.

" Could be, Roxy, could be," Fred conceded. " Point is, Dom, we can't go to Hogsmeade, so…"

" So you want me to be the guide for James and Fred's Chilling tour of Hogsmeade?" she guessed.

Fred and James nodded.

" Fred!" shrieked Roxanne. " You'd choose Dom over your own sister?"

" Obviously, Dom's much cooler," said Fred, laughing at the look on Roxanne's face.

" Will you do it Dom?" said James. " It's too late to cancel it, twenty seven third years have signed up."

" I'd love to," she replied. " But can I call it Dominique's Chilling Tour?"

" No," said James firmly. " It's still ours. Now, remember, you must do you best to scare the third years."

" I'll do my best," she assured him.

" Oh how I wish first years could go," sighed Fred. " They're much easier to scare."

The next day, Dominique entered Hogsmeade with twenty-seven third years.

" Hello and welcome to James and Fred's Chilling Tour of Hogsmeade," she began. " Brought to you today by me, Dominique Weasley. James and Fred will be back next time. Right, we're going to start at Madam Puddifoot's Teashop."

" What's scary about a teashop?" piped up a Hufflepuff girl.

" The place is _terrifying_," Dominique assured them. " Wait until you see it."

She lead them down a side street, and stopped outside a building that's insides were covered on pink decorations and frilly bows.

" That is horrible," shuddered a Slytherin boy.

" I sincerely hope you never have to go in there," she continued. " Unless you want to be sick. One student went in there, and was in the Hospital Wing for a week."

The third years let out a collective gasp; Dominique nodded darkly.

Their next destination was, of course, the Shrieking Shack.

" Don't ghosts live there?" asked a Gryffindor girl nervously.

" That's what people used to believe," replied Dominique. " The truth is much worse. A werewolf used to live there."

Two Ravenclaw girls actually screamed.

" Does he still live there?" asked a Gryffindor boy.

" No, he died many years ago," she said. " But they say is spirit lingers on in his former home…"

The third years' faces were a mixture of fear and awe.

Their final destination was the Hog's Head.

" Now, this dark filthy pub is fine most of the time," she told them. " However one student came in once and found the Charms teacher and the Potions teacher doing… er… things, and he never recovered."

" What happened to him?" asked the first Hufflepuff girl.

" He had to have his eyes removed."

" Ah, Dom, thanks for that!"

" Don't mention it."

James and Fred sat on either side of Dominique in the Great Hall at dinner that night.

" Did you scare any of them?" asked James.

" Two of them screamed."

" We normally have at least one run away screaming," Fred informed her. " But you did a pretty good job."

She beamed at him and James.

" Thanks. And if you two ever get banned from Hogsmeade again, which is probable, then I'll be happy to step in."

_I wish they did do a 'Chilling Tour'… never mind. The next one's Fred._


End file.
